Tribute of Trouble
Tribute 'of T'rouble is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Gregory * Cuddles * Toothy * Handy Featuring * Giggles * Petunia * Nutty Appearing * Flaky Plot It starts off with Toothy working at a restaurant, making and cooking food for his customers. However, the only customers in his restaurant so far is Gregory and Cuddles, who both just came in the restaurant. However, when Cuddles opens the door in the restaurant, the bell on top falls on him, hitting his head, making him a bit dizzy. Cuddles then shakes his head, stopping his dizzyness. Gregory and Cuddles both sit on a small table, waiting for Toothy to give them a menu. After at least a minute waiting, Toothy finally gives Gregory and Cuddles the menu. Toothy looks at the poster that's on the side of the wall on the table Gregory and Cuddles is sitting on, while he wants for them to order food. Toothy grows a smile while he reads "This restaurant needs you" that's said in the poster with a picture of Toothy on it. Toothy decides to ask Gregory and Cuddles what drink they want. Gregory wants water, and Cuddles wants Soda. Toothy gives Gregory and Cuddles the drinks they want. After waiting a minute later, Gregory and Cuddles finally order some food. Gregory orders Steak and Strawberries, wanting Strawberries in a bowl, and wanting Steak on a plate, keeping his food separate. Cuddles orders a Cheeseburger with French Fries on the side. While the two wait for their food, Toothy is seen flipping burgers, but he was too close to his frying pen, that the patty flies into his face, burning his face, causing Toothy to scream in pain. Gregory and Cuddles get confused on what's going on, so Gregory goes on to check to see what happened. Gregory starts looking for Toothy, then he hears him crying in the bathroom, he then goes inside. Gregory, who is inside the bathroom, sees Toothy washing his face with water in the sink while breathing heavily, with tears in his eyes. Toothy then dries his face by using a paper towel, which is not in the bathroom, so both Gregory and Toothy get out of the bathroom. Gregory is worried about Toothy, so he decides to help him out by giving him at least 3 paper towels. After Toothy dries his face off, he calms down and goes back to cooking food, while Gregory goes back to the same table he was sitting with Cuddles before. Meanwhile, Handy is seen driving his truck to Toothy's restaurant. Giggles, and Petunia also come to Toothy's restaurant. Toothy is finally finished making Steak, a Cheeseburger and French Fries for Gregory and Cuddles. When Toothy gives Gregory and Cuddles their food, he notices the bell that had hit Cuddles' head is on the floor, he was gonna try and fix it, but Handy lets Toothy know that he'll fix it, making Toothy smile and thanks Handy. Giggles and Petunia also notice the bell on the floor, but they both avoid it and find their seat. Before fixing the bell, Handy realizes that it's so broken to the point where Toothy needs to get a new one. Toothy gives Giggles and Petunia the menu, while Gregory and Cuddles are eating. While Gregory and Cuddles are eating, Cuddles pours ketchup on his fries. Handy leaves the restaurant to buy a new bell for Toothy's restaurant. Toothy is later seen washing dishes, but some water splashes on the floor, so Toothy tries to clean it up, but he slips on one of the water puddles, making him fall on the floor; hitting his forehead on the floor, almost breaking his skull, causing his forehead to bleed; this causes Toothy to panic. While Toothy panics looking for some bandages, he runs and slips on one of the water puddles again; only this time, he flips into the air, both breaking his skull and smashing his head completely when he lands; this also causes his head to crack open, exposing his brain; killing him. Everyone inside the restaurant checks Toothy to see if he's alright, only finding out he's dead, making everyone gasp and sad. While this does sadden Gregory, he thought of a good idea to invite new people to work at the restaurant; whose being himself, Flaky, and Cuddles. Gregory is seen washing dishes in the restaurant, Cuddles is making the food, and Flaky is the rollerblading waitress, delivering orders to the customers. Deaths 1. Toothy slips on one of the water puddles, flipping himself into the air, both breaking his skull and smashing his head completely when he lands; cracking his head open, exposing his brain. Injuries 1. Cuddles' head gets hit by a bell, causing him to get a bit dizzy. 2. Toothy's face gets burned by a patty when it files on his face. 3. Toothy slips on one of the water puddles, falling on the floor, hitting his forehead, almost breaking his skull, causing his forehead to bleed. Trivia This episode is Gregory's debut. Category:Cuddlefan's Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes